Homework
by I Love KL
Summary: Logan ama hacer su tarea y ayudar a sus amigos a resolver las suyas... Bueno, después de todo se los debía ¿No?


**A/N: Bien este es mi tercer One-Shot en español. Lo hice pensando en el posible dolor que siente el personaje de Logan en la serie al ser 'usado' por sus amigos y pensar que por no ayudarlos podrían dejar de ser sus amigos.**

**La mayor parte es un pre-show, pero de ahí diré como se desarrolla la dolorosa experiencia de nuestro lindo Logie.**

**¡Disfruta! :)**

* * *

Hortense Mitchell es un joven de 18 años que vive el sueño de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Tenía fama, fortuna, fans… pero algo le faltaba.

Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell tenía un gran secreto que haría que cualquiera se asustara y le dijera que es raro.

Logan amaba hacer su tarea. Le gustaba ponerle mucho empeño en hacerlo de la forma más completa y correcta. Desde pequeño, decidió que sería médico, por lo que con más motivos hacía su tarea lo mejor que podía. Su madre, Joanna, siempre le ayudaba cada vez que podía y le compraba algunos libros que le ayudasen en resolverla o simplemente para que tuviese más información.

Cuando su mamá le mencionó que se mudarían a Minnesota, el niño genio se sentía muy nervioso ya que sería una nueva vida, una nueva vida en otra ciudad. También lo estaba ya que se reuniría con niños de su edad a los cuales solo les importaba jugar, reír y hacer una que otra travesura.

El primer día de clases en el 3er grado de Logan en Minnesota había comenzado, por decirlo en pocas palabras, con el pie izquierdo.

Todos los niños lo miraban de manera extraña. Logan llevaba unas gafas azules muy grandes, su cabeza era grande a comparación de su pequeño cuerpo y siempre estaba concentrado leyendo.

En el receso, Logan tomó el libro que había llevado ese día y su pequeña lonchera, salió al patio de juegos para disponerse a comer y posteriormente leer el resto de su tiempo.

Logan de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver a los demás jugando muy felizmente. Esto lo hizo sentir triste debido a que nunca había jugado con otros niños y mucho menos hablado con ellos.

Mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar, Logan agachó la mirada cuando una pelota lo golpeo en los pies. Una sombra se posicionó sobre él, haciendo que mirara al niño que tenía de frente.

El niño era bastante alto para su edad, tenía el cabello rubio y unos lindos ojos verdes. Le tendió la mano para poder presentarse.

-Hola, soy Kendall. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le dio una sonrisa para que no se sintiera incomodo.

-Hort-Logan.- Le dijo a la vez que sacudía levemente su mano.

-¿Logan?... ¡Ohh Claro! Tú eres ese niño nuevo que se acaba de mudar ¿cierto?- Dijo muy alegremente.

Logan bajó la vista. –Sí, soy ese niño.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Es un gusto entonces, Logan.- Kendall cogió la pelota del suelo. -¿Te gustaría venir a jugar con nosotros?- Le preguntó cuándo comenzó a oír los gritos de los niños con quienes jugaba.

-Ohh no gracias, Kindle.- Logan dijo tropezándose con su lengua al hablar.

Kendall soltó una pequeña risa el cual molestó un poco a Logan. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Kendall dejó de reír. -Nada malo, solo que se me hizo gracioso como mencionaste mi nombre.-

-Es que…-

-¡Vamos Kendall regresa con el balón!... ¡Puedes hablar después con tu nuevo amigo!- Todos le gritaban desesperadamente.

-Bien ya los oíste, me tengo que ir. Si quieres podemos hablar otra vez mañana y podré presentarte a mis otros amigos ¿te parece?- Le preguntó con ganas de irse y a la vez con quedarse.

-Seguro nos vemos mañana, Kindle.- Logan se reprendió otra vez por tropezar al hablar.

-¡Nos vemos!- El niño rubio se dirigió a jugar otra vez al tiempo que se reía.

El aspirante a futuro doctor presentía que después de todo el día no resultó ir en su contra, pues sentía que había hecho un amigo, su primer amigo.

Al día siguiente Logan realizó las mismas actividades que el día anterior y a la hora del receso se dirigió otra vez a donde había conocido a Kendall.

Unos minutos transcurrieron del receso y Logan se sentía triste, pensando que Kendall fingió ser una buena persona con él.

-¡Logan!-

Al oír su nombre, levantó la vista encontrándose que Kendall y otros dos niños se dirigían a él.

-Hola Logan.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kin-Kin…- Hizo su mejor intento por pronunciarlo bien.

-Kendall.-

-Sí, gracias.- Logan dijo ruborizándose de vergüenza.

-Bien chicos él es Logan, el niño que les mencioné que acaba de mudarse.- Kendall señaló al niño con gafas mientras veía a sus dos acompañantes.

-Hola Logan.- Dijeron al unísono los niños.

-Bien… Logan, ellos son James y Carlos.- EL rubio señaló a un niño un poco más alto que él y luego a otro más bajito que Logan.

-Hola James y Carlos.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Ahora que nos presentamos ¿qué es lo que lees?- Le preguntó el niño más alto, James.

-Leyendo algo sobre biología y un poco de matemáticas.- Dijo mostrando dos libros medianos.

Los tres se quedaron paralizados con una mirada de shock en sus caras. -¡Estás bromeando?- Carlos dijo a la vez que ponía sus manos en el aire.

El pequeño genio le dio una mirada seria. -Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio.-

-Ohh, lo lamento amigo.- Carlos dijo bajando sus manos.

-Así que te gusta mucho aprender ¿no es así?- El ojiverde dijo tomando un lugar al lado de Logan.

-Sí, y mucho.- Dijo con sinceridad.

-¡Eso es asombroso!- Dijo James con una cara sorprendida.

-Oye Logan, no es ´por abusar de tu confianza, pero…- Carlos dijo mirando a sus dos amigos a los ojos tratando de enviarles un mensaje secreto.

Kendall y James entendieron la idea, se posicionaron rápidamente al lado del niño latino. -¡Podrías ayudarnos a hacer nuestras tareas?- Los tres dijeron en coro, para averiguar si funcionaba.

El niño de tez pálida estaba asombrado, nunca antes alguien le pidió ayuda con hacer la tarea. Recuperando un poco de cordura trató de dar una respuesta. -Yo-yo nunca he…-

-¡Ohh por favor Logan!- Los tres se pusieron de rodillas haciendo que Logan se impresionara aun más.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro por la actitud ridícula de sus nuevos amigos. -Lo haré.-

Se levantaron y se tiraron encima de Logan dándole un gran abrazo. -¡Muchas gracias Logan!-

Unas semanas después de que comenzó a ayudarlos con sus tareas, Logan notó que los tres lo trataban como si se conocieran de hace años, lo cual lo confortó al saber que encontró amigos sinceros.

* * *

Pero no todo en la vida de Logan era de color de rosa. Cuando había cumplido 14 años, Logan notó que sus 'amigos' lo querían más porque les ayudaba cerca de un 80% en todas sus tareas que por ser una buena persona de la cual querían ser amigo.

Al principio, lo sobrellevó convenciéndose de que era un precio a pagar por tener a unas buenas personas a su lado que le contaban todas sus aventuras y buscaban una forma de incluirlo en algunas de éstas; del cual rechazó la mayoría cordialmente. La faceta que más asustó a Logan fue cuando cumplió 15 años.

En una ocasión habían ganado un concurso de un día a la playa en Jamaica. Los cuatro amigos se fueron a preparar sus maletas y luego se fueron al aeropuerto donde estaba el jet privado que los llevaría a Jamaica.

Llegaron alrededor de las 2 de la tarde a la playa, se quitaron sus camisas, tomaron sus tablas y se dispusieron a remar para montar las olas. Transcurrida una hora, Logan volvió a la orilla y empezó a ver lo que hacían sus amigos.

James montaba muy bien las olas haciendo de vez en cuando una acrobacia. Carlos mayormente solo disfrutaba de poder recorrer las olas por dentro. Kendall… Logan veía, solo eso quería, el cuerpo musculoso de Kendall. Empezó a fantasear la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los suyos.

Entonces Logan lo descubrió dos cosas: era gay y estaba enamorado de su amigo rubio. Al darse cuenta, Logan les dijo si podían regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban, de lo cual se quejaron. Les dijo que se sentía un poco mal y en un instante ya los tenía de frente listos para irse. Kendall pasó a su lado y suprimió las ganas de poder abrazarlo y besarlo. Regresaron al día siguiente y se dirigieron al coche que llevaron consigo al aeropuerto.

Cuando Logan llegó a su casa, habiendo dejado a los chicos en sus casas por ser el único en tener permiso para conducir, entró directamente a donde se suponía que estaba su madre. Le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella del cual le dijo que hablaran en su habitación.

Al entrar, se sentó directamente en la cama mirando de frente a su madre. Tomo unos profundos respiros antes de decirle de todo. Una vez que acabó de decirlo estaba llorando por la posibilidad de defraudar a su madre. Joanna vio el dolor puro en los ojos de su hijo, se le acercó y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que no estaba molesta sino que estaba impresionada y le dijo que lo ayudaría en todo porque era su hijo y lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, era su razón de vivir.

Cuando cumplió 16, su amigo James tenía la obsesión de convertirse en estrella del pop. Kendall, Carlos y él estaban dispuestos en ayudarlo en lo que sea. La suerte de todos cambió cuando el súper productor discográfico Gustavo Rocque llegó a Minnesota en busca de su próxima estrella que lo haría saltar otra vez al mundo de la música.

James quería esa oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que sabía cantar muy bien y que estaba destinado a ser una gran estrella del pop. Sus amigos le ayudaron llevándolo a las audiciones. Pero desgraciadamente no clasificó en los parámetros que Gustavo exigía, diciéndole que no tenía talento; lo cual enfureció a Kendall. Kendall cantó como nunca en su improvisación de 'Girl To My Heart' de modo que Gustavo los corrió del lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las audiciones, pero lo impresionó.

Solo unas horas después Gustavo le propuso al rubio ir a Los Ángeles a grabar demos con él, pero dijo que lo pensaría antes de tomar una decisión.

El que Kendall recibiera tal propuesta hizo que James tuviera un arranque desenfrenado de celos, lo cual arregló al proponerle a Gustavo que iría a Los Ángeles únicamente si llevaba a sus amigos con él para formar una banda de chicos, de lo cual Gustavo accedió de mala gana.

Unas horas después de que Kendall accediera al ir a Los Ángeles, Logan se dirigió a su casa para contarle todo lo ocurrido a su madre, la cual estaba feliz y triste porque su hijo se convertiría en una estrella pero tendría que irse.

Logan tomó su maleta con todas sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta para subir a la limusina que lo esperaba a fuera. Antes de salir, Joanna le dijo que se cuidara mucho y que siempre le mandaría sus buenos deseos. Lo abrazó amorosamente y antes de dejarlo ir, le susurró que esperaba que en algún momento le dijera a Kendall que estaba enamorado de él, Logan gimió con las 'tontas' esperanzas se su madre. Salió por su puerta para comenzar una nueva vida, otra vez.

Los cuatro adolescentes llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su destino. Y así es como comenzó Big Time Rush.

* * *

Ahora, después de dos años de su partida de Minnesota a su estancia a Los Ángeles, y con 18 años cumplidos, Logan se inclinó un poco a la mesa llena de libros de texto.

La Sra. Collins les había encargado unos trabajos muy duros acerca de la física y el álgebra, nada que Logan no pudiese manejar. Al oír tal trabajo, el chico pálido ya se esperaba que Kendall… _Ahh Kendall_… James y Carlos le preguntarían si les ayudaba a hacer ese fatídico trabajo. Al ver los bellos ojos verdes de Kendall, se doblegaba más rápido que cortar una barra de mantequilla.

Mientras intentaba hacer su tarea individualmente, sus amigos hacían mucho ruido evitando que se concentrara. Gimió al darse cuenta que es lo que trataban de hacer. Intentaban de sacar de quicio al genio para que éste se ofreciera a hacer sus trabajos y que ellos pudieran retirarse a divertirse.

Viendo que en cualquier dirección en la que influyera acabaría en el mismo resultado, decidió proponérselos ya que era la única finalidad de tal alboroto.

-¡Chicos guarden silencio! Estoy trabajando en mi tarea.- Logan dijo con frustración fingida, solo un poco.

-¡Es que no entendemos las ecuaciones Logan!- Carlos gimió estrellando su rostro en su libro.

-¡Yo tampoco! Solo quiero ir a la piscina a broncearme.- James gruñó mientras se pasaba su peine de la suerte sobre su cabello.

-¡Por favor ayúdanos Logie!- Kendall dijo haciendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

Logan fácilmente se hubiese resistido a James o a Carlos, pero no a Kendall. Cuando Kendall le daba esa mirada o su apodo afectivo, Logan solo no podía negarse. Aceptando mentalmente que ayudaría a Kendall con su tarea, recordó que también el niño bonito y el latino se lo habían pedido reflexionando que sería extraño ayudar solamente al líder de su banda y no a los otros dos. _Podrían sospechar algo_. Fue el pensamiento de Logan.

-¡De acuerdo los ayudaré, a todos!- Dijo el chico pálido aceptando la derrota.

-¡Gracias Logan!- Dijeron sus amigos, pero Kendall se levantó de su lugar y abrazó al genio.

Logan se paralizó por unos segundos por la impresión, no se esperaba esto. -Gracias Logie.- Le susurró en su oreja. Se apartaron, Logan intentó ocultar su leve rubor bajando la mirada.

-Bien ¿quién quiere empezar?- Le preguntó cuando sintió que su rubor se había ido por completo.

-¡Yo!- Gritaron alzando sus manos.

El genio se rió por su comportamiento. -Ya que nuestras tareas son las mismas, puedo ayudarles al mismo tiempo.- Esperó una respuesta como un '¡NO!' pero en cambio recibió un -¡SÍ!- al tiempo que se levantaban y corrían por sus cosas para que les pudiese ayudar.

Kendall fue el primero en regresar a la mesa donde el pálido estaba haciendo, temporalmente, su tarea en paz. El rubio se sentó al lado derecho de Logan. James y Carlos regresaron con sus propias cosas a la mesa y se sentaron al frente de Kendall y Logan, respectivamente.

-¿Con qué empezamos?- Logan preguntó esperando que sus 3 _amigos _(como se hacían pasar; según Logan) estuvieran de acuerdo con que tarea se podría empezar la tutoría.

-Álgebra.- Dijo James.

-Física.- Dijo Carlos.

-¡No, álgebra!- Gritó James.

-¡Física!- Respondió Carlos.

-¡Álgebra!- -¡Física!-

-¡Deténganse!- Logan alzo las manos para que se tranquilizaran. -Kendall no ha dicho nada, así que él decide con cual tarea empezamos.- Bajó las manos cuando acabó.

"Bien.- Los dos dirigieron sus miradas al rubio para saber cuál era su decisión.

-Álgebra.- Kendall dijo sin duda alguna.

James golpeó a Carlos en la cabeza como señalización de victoria. Carlos no hizo nada porque era un buen perdedor.

-Bien, ahora sí podemos comenzar.- Logan sacó sus cuadernos y libros con relación al álgebra, colocándolos en la mesa y esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Los tres estaban en silencio mientras el moreno les explicaba lo que debían de hacer para hallar el resultado a cada ecuación. Se detuvo para poder responder a cualquier duda que tuvieran cuando uno de ellos alzaba su mano.

Cuando el genio supuso que lo habían entendido, les designó resolver la ecuación más simple de la tarea para comprobar si pusieron atención a su explicación.

* * *

Kendall no podía dejar de mirar al pálido mientras les daba su pequeña clase, sonrió al suponer que escogió la tarea correcta con tal de verlo explicar fervientemente lo que le gustaba.

Déjame decirte, Kendall Knight estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell.

Desde pequeño, Kendall sabía que era bisexual. Siempre veía a las chicas muy fervientemente, pero en ciertas ocasiones su vista se dirigía a los muchachos –encontrándolo raro- que pasaban a su lado. Al principio se asustó con la posibilidad de ser gay, pero eso se esfumó tan rápido cuando empezó a fantasear con una muchacha. Fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeó en la cara; era bisexual. Desde entonces ve a las chicas y a los chicos por igual; hasta que llegó Hortense.

La primera vez que Kendall vio al niño indefenso, sintió unas enormes ganas de poder protegerlo. Pero como todavía eran algo pequeños, sería un poco rara tal actitud de sobreprotección con un extraño. Así que planeó hablarle en el receso para entablar una conversación y conocerlo un poco mejor. Su sorpresa fue que, mientras jugaba con el balón junto con sus compañeros, el balón se dirigiera directamente al indefenso niño en cuestión. Kendall se sentía asustado porque no había planeado esto, pensaba hacerlo dentro de una semana pero no _ahora_. Designado como el que traería el balón, tuvo que dirigirse al pequeño niño sentado solo. Al llegar, encontró que era más adorable de lo que pensó: cabello café, ojos marrones, dientes blancos, hoyuelos; todas las cualidades que a Kendall le fascinaban en una persona. No sabía cómo entablar una conversación con el niño nerd, pero para sus ojos él era adorable.

-_Hola, soy…_-

* * *

-¡Kendall!- Logan agitaba su mano enfrente de su cara.

Kendall reaccionó al oír su nombre y notar la pálida mano agitándose enfrente de su cara.

-Lo siento, Logie… ¿Qué me decías?- Dijo, pero en realidad lo último que escuchó fue cuando Logan les dijo que trataran de resolver la primera ecuación.

-Te pregunté que si ya habías terminado de resolver lo que les asigné.- Logan dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos. _Sus hermosos ojos_. -Pero por tu aspecto, diría que ni siquiera has comenzado.-

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo. -Bueno, te mostraré que te equivocas. Terminaré esto antes de que James o Carlos lo hagan.-

-¡Hey!- James y Carlos se quejaron por el dicho del ojiverde.

-Basta. Ahora terminen.- Logan dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_Que sexy se ve_. Pensó Kendall. -De acuerdo.- Los tres se pusieron a resolver tal actividad.

Transcurrieron cerca de 9 minutos antes de que Kendall gritara diciendo haber realizado la ecuación. Logan se le acercó y tomó su cuaderno para poder examinarlo. -Muy bien hecho, Kendall. Ahora continúa con los demás.-

-¡Ahh! ¡Pero es muy aburrido!-

-Tal vez, pero de todas formas debes resolverlas.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo con un puchero antes de proseguir a resolver los faltantes.

-Terminé.- Dijo James alzando su mano derecha.

-Déjame ver.- Se acerco el pálido. -Bien hecho, James. Continúa con los siguientes.-

-Terminé.- Dijo Carlos poniendo su lápiz en la mesa y acercando su cuaderno a Logan.

-Veamos.- Dijo examinando el trabajo del latino. -Está bien hecho, mejor que el de Kendall o James.- Esto hizo sonreír a Carlos y llenarlo con ánimos para proseguir.

-¡Hey! Dijiste que estaban bien nuestros trabajos.- Dijeron el niño bonito y el de cejas grandes en tono acusador.

-Bueno, sí. Pero el trabajo de Carlos está mejor distribuido y no apilado como los suyos.- Dijo señalando sus cuadernos para recalcar su dicho.

-Lo haremos mejor.- Reasignándose, los dos continuaron trabajando.

Después de 1 hora, Carlos le dijo a Logan si podía revisar su tarea. Logan se impresionó de que Carlos no tuviese ningún error y lo felicitó por ello. 10 minutos después Kendall llamó a Logan para que de igual forma le revisara la tarea. Logan notó que Kendall tuvo un error y le explicó el porqué de su error, después lo corrigió para poder acabar. Transcurrieron 15 minutos más y James acabó. Logan lo revisó y tampoco tuvo un error.

-Bien, ahora haremos la tarea de física.-

-¡Ahhh!- Logan los escuchó quejarse.

-¿Podemos, por lo menos, tomar un ligero descanso? Trabajamos muy duro y no te preguntamos nada.- Kendall le preguntó a su enamorado secreto.

-Por favor, Logan. ¿Podemos?- James y Carlos apoyaron a su líder.

Logan vio sus caras de cansancio. No sabiendo de qué lugar provino tal sentimiento, Logan se abrumó de perder a sus amigo. Tomo una larga respiración antes de hablar. -Les propongo algo.-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron con la curiosidad impregnada en sus voces.

-Hago sus tareas de física… pero deben irse del apartamento y no regresar hasta que yo les diga ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

-Claro.-

-¡SÍ!- Gritaron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¡Gracias Logan!- James dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir directo a la piscina.

-¡Gracias amigo!- Carlos dijo y se dirigió al parque para poder acosar a las Jennifers.

Logan se rió, alzó la vista y se topó con la penetrante mirada de Kendall. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres salir a divertirte?-

El rubio sonrió, se acercó al genio y le dio un gran abrazo. Acercó su boca a la oreja del pálido. -Gracias Logan.- Lo soltó y salió del apartamento.

El candidato a doctor se quedó paralizado varios minutos después de recibir el abrazo de su líder y amor platónico. Saliendo de su transe, dio un gran suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa para poder comenzar con su tarea y la de sus amigos.

* * *

Pasó 2 horas y Logan estaba a punto de acabar con su tarea, pues había resuelto la de los otros primero. Logan no tenía mente para terminarla, en su mente se repetía el recuerdo de los fuertes brazos del líder a su alrededor.

La señora Knight, quien se dirigía a preparar la cena, vio que el niño pálido estaba sentado solo en la mesa y con un montón de libros y cuadernos sobre ella.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupada.

Logan solo sacudió la cabeza para dar a entender que no lo estaba.

-¿Qué tienes?- Trataba de hablar con él.

-Es complicado.-

-Al menos de que sea de física cuántica. Vamos Logan, dime que te preocupa ¿por favor?-

-Es que… ¿Me promete no decírselo a nadie?- Logan dijo inseguramente.

-De acuerdo, pero si es malo no me quedará más remedio.-

-No es nada malo señora Knight.- Logan dio otro gran suspiro antes de comenzar. -Es que siempre he creído que Kendall, James y Carlos son mis amigos únicamente porque puedo resolver sus tareas sin recibir nada a cambio, solo su amistad.- Logan apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- La señora Knight dijo en estado de shock.

-Me he dado cuenta de que me tratan muy bien cuando quieren algo de mí, especialmente ayuda con la tarea escolar.- El genio jugaba con el borde de su camisa.

-Logan, también me he dado cuenta de eso.- La señora Knight dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-¿En serio?- Logan estaba impresionado.

Ella asintió. -Sí. Pero sé que desde el fondo, ellos te quieren y te aprecian mucho más que como alguien que puede resolver sus tareas sin preocuparse de darle algo a cambio.-

-¿En serio lo cree?- Logan estaba incrédulo.

-Sí, pero eso no evita que me moleste por usarte para hacer más fácil sus tareas.-

Jennifer se le acercó y le dio un abrazo tranquilizador. Logan le devolvió el abrazo suavemente.

-Gracias señora Knight.-

-No hay problema Logan.- Le dio un beso en la frente. -Pero… Sé que hay algo más que un simple miedo a que te estén utilizando.-

Logan se sonrojó. -¿Qué le hace…? ¿Es tan obvio?- Preguntó avergonzado.

-Y mucho. Anda dime que es.-

Logan se rascó su nuca. -Es que… Estoy enamorado de alguien.-

-¿Quién es?-

-Kendall.- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Perdón?-

-Estoy enamorado de Kendall.- Logan bajó su mirada para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo extremo.

-Oww cariño.- Le dio otro abrazo. -Eso ya lo sabía.-

Logan se puso tenso. -¿Cómo?-

-Bueno… He visto que siempre quieres estar con Kendall que con Carlos o James.- Dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello. -Y además, te he visto mirándolo de una forma más que amistosa.-

Logan parecía un tomate. -Oh por Dios.-

-Tranquilo Logan, no le diré. Pero deberías hacerlo.-

-¿Quiere que me odie?-

Jennifer lo miró directamente a los ojos. -Logan, Kendall podrá reaccionar de muchas formas, no podrá ser el más inteligente, limpio, cuidadoso, es muy celoso…-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- Logan la cortó con intriga.

-Quiero decir que tal vez Kendall sienta lo mismo por ti. Pero si no siente lo mismo por ti, te aceptara como eres simplemente por ser su mejor amigo.-

-Eso espero.-

-No te preocupes, estoy muy segura.- Jennifer le dio otro beso en la frente. -Ahora si me disculpas, prepararé la cena.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Señora Knight?-

Ella se volteo para ver al genio. -¿Sí?-

-¿Alguien más sabe que me gusta Kendall?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Solo Katie, pero le prohibí decírselo a alguien.- Volvió a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Gracias.- Logan volvió a resolver su tarea con un poco menos de tención por haber hablado con alguien acerca de cómo se sentía por Kendall.

* * *

Kendall estaba sentado en la fuente del parque viendo el agua que brotaba y caía con gracia en el estanque. El rubio estaba reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de Logan. Él sabía que les dijo que resolvería su tarea, pero había algo que estaba ocultando. Quería ir a hablar con él y poder preguntarle porque se comportó de una manera un poco extraña, pero decidió quedarse un rato y luego iría a hablar con él.

Pasado cerca de 2 horas, se levantó y se dirigió al apartamento 2J. Al llegar a la puerta escuchó dos voces en un tipo de conversación, por lo que solo pego su oreja a la puerta tratando de oír lo que decían. No podía oír mucho, pero se concentró cuando se dijo algo específico.

-Es que siempre he creído que Kendall, James y Carlos son mis amigos únicamente porque puedo resolver sus tareas sin recibir nada a cambio, solo su amistad.- Kendall sintió que su corazón se encogía por las palabras, se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Logan.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Kendall dio un pequeño suspiro cuando notó que era su madre con quien hablaba.

-Me he dado cuenta de que me tratan muy bien cuando quieren algo de mí, especialmente ayuda con la tarea escolar.-

-Logan, también me he dado cuenta de eso.- Kendall sintió que le faltaba el aliento, no podía creer que su madre pensara lo mismo. No escuchó lo que se dijo después pensando en su actitud y la de sus amigos conforme al genio.

Aceptó, muy en el fondo, que tal vez sí lo estaban utilizando para su propio beneficio. Salió de su trance reflexivo cuando algo más le llamó la atención.

-Es que… Estoy enamorado de alguien.- El husmeador sintió una punzada de celos cuando escuchó a Logan.

-¿Quién es?- Él también quería saber a quién tenía que golpear para hacerle saber que él era su hombre.

-Kendall.- No pudo escucharlo.

-¿Perdón?-

-Estoy enamorado de Kendall.- Sintió que las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos al escuchar eso. _Logan está enamorado de mí_. Pensó el niño rubio con alegría. _Él está enamorado de mí_.

Kendall se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió otra vez a la fuente, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de alegría de las personas. Al llegar no lo soportó más y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Una vez que se calmó, se levantó y se fue en busca de sus otros dos amigos.

* * *

Kendall los arrastró a un lugar del parque para poder hablar con ellos. Cuando encontró un lugar lo suficientemente apartado y solitario, los soltó y los miró de frente.

-Bien ¿de qué querías hablar?- Preguntó James arreglándose el cabello, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Sí amigo estaba a punto de decirle a una de las Jennifers si saldría conmigo.- Carlos dijo en forma acusadora.

-Debemos hablar de Logan.- Kendall habló en tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él?- Preguntó Carlos.

-¿Se lastimó?- James pregunta.

-Podríamos decir que sí se lastimo.- El líder dijo sin abandonar su postura.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Preguntaron los dos, nerviosos de que su amigo inteligente se haya lastimado teniendo en cuenta de que era más frágil que ellos.

-Lo lastimamos.-

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Pregunta James.

-Lo oí hablar con mi mamá, y escuché decir _Siempre he creído que Kendall, James y Carlos son mis amigos únicamente porque puedo resolver sus tareas sin recibir nada a cambio, solo su amistad._- Kendall dijo en un tono culpable.

-Pero eso no es cierto, nosotros lo queremos mucho ¿verdad?- Dijo Carlos.

-Sí ¿por qué pensaría Logan algo así de nosotros?- James dice un poco molesto.

-Bueno, me puse a pensar que tal vez si lo usamos un poco por ayudarnos o por hacer nuestras tareas escolares, justo como hoy ocurrió.-

-Pero dijo que estaba bien con eso.- James dice con tristeza, dándose cuenta de que sí usaban un poco, tal vez mucho, al pequeño genio.

-Sí, dijo que estaba bien con hacer nuestras tareas… Pero tal vez lo dijo para no molestarnos con más tareas por resolver.- Kendall dijo tratando de que pudieran comprender lo que decía.

-Me siento como un tonto.- Dice Carlos con frustración.

-Creo que los tres nos sentimos así Carlitos.- James le dice tratando de que se relajara un poco. -Así que, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-

-Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con él y decirle que no lo dejaríamos de querer o ser sus amigos solo porque no nos ayuda o hace nuestras tareas.-

-Me parece bien.- James y Carlos dicen al unísono.

-Bien, vamos a hablar con él.- Kendall empezó a caminar de regreso al apartamento.

James y Carlos se miraron de forma inquisitiva, tratando de averiguar si los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento. Notaron que su líder había omitido algo y eso los hizo un poco curiosos.

-¡Kendall espera!- James le gritó, haciendo que el ojiverde se detuviera en seco.

El rubio giró para verlos. -¿Sí?-

-¿Qué más dijo?- Carlos dijo esta vez.

El rubio se puso nervioso. -N-nada ¿Por q-qué ten-dría q-que hab-ber dicho algo más?- Se rió mostrando los nervios que tenía.

Sus amigos se cruzaron de brazos y le dieron una mirada severa. -Kendall, dinos que más dijo.-

Kendall tragó su saliva tratando de que sus nervios se esfumaran, fracaso irremediablemente. -Logan dijo… dijo… ¿Saben? No es importante.- Kendall se rascó su nuca.

-Kendall…-

-Chicos…-

-Solo tienes que decirnos Kendall Donald Knight.-

El rubio gimió cuando escuchó su nombre completo. Cada vez que alguien lo llamaba así quería decir que a esas personas les quedaba muy poca paciencia. -Él dijo… Que está enamorado de mí.- Agachó su cabeza al tiempo que decía las últimas palabras en un susurro.

-¿Qué te… Qué Kendall?- Los dos gritaron, espantando a su líder.

-Dijo que me amaba.- Les dijo después de que los encaró.

James y Carlos abrieron sus ojos en estado de shock, pero no de disgusto. -Oh… Eso lo dice todo.-

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?- Les cuestionó claramente confundido.

Ambos le dieron una sonrisa simpática. -Quiere que esa es la razón por la cual Logan siempre quiere pasar más tiempo contigo que con nosotros.- Dijeron sin dejar de sonreír.

-También es la razón por la cual quiere asesinar a cualquier chica que se te acerca.- James bromeó.

-O un chico.- Carlos se rió por su comentario.

-Vamos chicos esto es serio.- Kendall gimió por el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos.

-Lo siento.- Dijeron dejando de reír. -Pero lo más importante…- Comenzó James. -¿Tú también estás enamorado de él?- Terminó Carlos.

-Creo que sí.-

-¿Eso crees?- Lo cuestionaron.

-Bueno, no estoy enamorado de él…-

-Ohh… bueno, creo que se llevará una gran decepción.- Carlos dijo con tristeza.

-… Chicos, sé que lo amo.- Kendall dijo de repente.

-¡Ohh! Kendall.- James dijo y se acercó a su amigo rubio para darle un abrazo, Carlos siguió su ejemplo.

Kendall lloró levemente de alegría sobre los hombros de sus amigos. Tranquilizándose, los miró a la cara para ser recibido con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Kendall, vamos a hablar con Logan.- James dijo arrastrándolo de un brazo.

-Y luego podrás decirle lo que sientes por él.- Carlos dijo por detrás.

* * *

Logan estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión después de haber acabado por fin sus tareas. Veía un documental de historia marina cuando de repente escuchó que la puerta se abría. Giró su cabeza y notó que Kendall, James y Carlos entraron.

-Hola chicos ¿se divirtieron?- Les preguntó con una felicidad un poco fingida.

-Sí, y mucho.-

-Chicos ¿son ustedes?- Preguntó la señora Knight desde la cocina.

-Sí, mamá.- Contesta el rubio.

-Que bien, porque tengo que salir durante una hora y Katie me va a acompañar.- La señora Knight le dijo a su hijo como una coartada para salir del apartamento. Logan le había pedido de favor que, cuando llegasen los otros, se retirara para poder hablar a solas con su único hijo. -¡Katie es hora de irnos!-

-¡Voy mamá!- La pequeña niña sale de su habitación que compartida con su madre para dirigirse a la puerta donde la esperaban.

-Chicos…- Dijo llamando la atención de los adolescentes. -La comida está preparada en la cocina. Cuando quieran comer pueden servirse.- Después la señora Knight sale por la puerta seguida de su hija.

-¡Buena suerte Logan!- Katie le grita al moreno antes de salir. Logan se sonroja por las palabras de Katie.

-Bien, eso fue un poco extraño.- Dijo James cuando notó el rubor del genio.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas antes de llamar la atención de Logan.

-Logan ¿podemos hablar contigo?- James tomó la iniciativa.

-Claro ¿de qué quieren hablar?- El joven genio giró para verlos una vez apagó el televisor.

-Queremos hablar de la tarea.- Carlos dijo esta vez.

El genio dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios antes de hablar. -Chicos, no se preocupen. Ya está toda resuelta y…-

-No queremos hablar en esa forma de la tarea.- Kendall lo cortó.

Logan arrugó el entrecejo. -¿Entonces?-

Dejaron escapar suspiros nerviosos. -Sabemos lo que piensas acerca de la tarea Logan.-

EL genio estaba más confundido. -¿A qué se refieren?-

-Sabemos que nos ayudas con la tarea porque piensas que dejaremos de ser tus amigos.- Carlos dijo en su tono más bajo.

El genio abrió los ojos en estado de shock. -¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- Hizo un puchero nervioso.

-Te oí decírselo a mí mamá.- Kendall dijo sin una emoción en su voz.

El genio sentía que su sangre se congelaba. -Yo… Yo… No era cierto lo que dije.- Trató de explicar para aparentar que estaba seguro de ello, pero fracasó monumentalmente.

-Logan, no tenemos nada en contra.- Dijo James mientras se acercaba. -Lamentamos mucho que te sientas de esa forma.-

-Sí amigo, nunca tuvimos la intención de abusar de tu confianza.- Carlos se colocó al lado de James.

-Logan, nosotros te queremos por ser buena persona, no porque puedas resolver nuestras tareas.- Kendall se situó al frente.

Logan se sentía como un tonto al oír las sinceras palabras de sus amigos. -¿En serio, nunca dejarían de ser mis amigos por no ayudarles con las tareas escolares?- Preguntó con voz tímida.

-Preferiríamos morir primero.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Logan empezó a sollozar de felicidad al oír eso. Los tres se acercaron y envolvieron al genio en un abrazo grupal.

-Gracias chicos.- Dijo el pálido en un susurro.

-No hay problema Logan.- Dijo James dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Ahora si nos disculpas, James y yo debemos ir al parque a buscar algunas citas.- Dijo Carlos en complicidad.

-¡Ohh sí! Los _dejaremos_ solos chicos, regresamos después para que podamos comer juntos.- James dijo. Después salió con Carlos del apartamento para ir al parque.

-Se comportaron de una man…- Logan empezó a decir hasta que el ojiverde lo interrumpió.

-Logan…- Dijo con una voz suave.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó confundido por el comportamiento de su líder.

-Cuando escuché lo que le dijiste a mi mamá… También oí algo más.- Dijo Kendall con una voz dulce.

El genio se puso nervioso. -¿Qué más oíste?-

-Oí que dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.-

-Yo… Yo… Puedo explicarlo…-

-¿Hablabas enserio?- Le preguntó Kendall con esperanza.

Logan solo se limitó a asentir. Sintió unos dedos debajo de su barbilla que le hacían subir la mirada. Vio la hermosa cara de Kendall, de repente el rubio empezó a inclinarse. Logan sentía que el aliento le faltaba al ver esto, y entonces sintió los cálidos labios de Kendall sobre los suyos.

Fue una explosión de sensaciones al sentir que Kendall lo estaba besando. Después de salir de su pequeño shock, movió sus labios en contra de los del rubio haciendo que éste sonriera. Se besaron lenta y amorosamente, sin tratar de profundizar el beso que aunque haya sido una simple presión de los labios, decía el amor que se tenían entre ellos. Separándose del beso, ambos juntaron sus frentes a la vez que jadeaban un poco.

-Logan, debo decirte algo.- Kendall dijo a la vez que rodeaba la cintura del genio con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Kendall?- Logan dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

-No estoy enamorado de ti.-

Logan dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria a la vez que podía sentir su corazón partirse por la mitad. -Ohh… Eso lo cambia todo.- Empezó a desenvolver sus brazos.

Kendall apretó su agarré en la cintura de Logan. -No estoy enamorado de ti porque…" Se inclinó y besó la lágrima que recorría sobre la pálida mejilla del genio. -… Porque te amo, Logan.-

El genio empezó a dejar escapar de sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad por lo mencionado. -¿En se-serio me a-amas Kendall?- Preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

-Con todo mi corazón, Hortense.- Kendall se rió al mencionar su verdadero nombre.

Logan le dio un suave empujón en el hombro. -No me llames así.- Dijo aparentando estar molesto. -Te amo, Kendall.- Después unió sus labios con el hombre que tanto había deseado que correspondiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

Después de unas horas, la señora Knight, Katie, James y Carlos volvieron al apartamento para averiguar si habían expresados sus sentimientos. Kendall y Logan se dieron un beso para poder contestar cualquier pregunta que les fuesen a hacer.

Todos los felicitaron y después se dirigieron a la cocina para poder comer en familia. La señora Knight y Katie se sentaron en los extremos, James y Carlos en un lado de la mesa y Kendall y Logan en el otro lado.

Durante la cena, todos hablaban alegremente. James y Carlos dijeron que habían conseguido unas citas para la próxima semana, la señora Knight y Katie les dijeron que habían ido al centro comercial en el tiempo que se habían ido, Kendall dijo todas las cosas que amaba de Logan (todo) haciendo que el pálido se sonrojara como un tomate maduro.

Después de la cena, todos se sentaron a ver una película en la sala de estar. James y Carlos se sentaron en el suelo, la señora Knight y Katie en un sofá, Logan se sentó en el regazo de Kendall de modo que se sentía seguro de estar entre los brazos del rubio. Una vez acabada la película, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para ir adormir.

Kendall y Logan se pusieron sus pijamas. Antes de que Kendall se metiera en su cama, vio que Logan estaba parado torpemente en el medio de su habitación. Kendall supo inmediatamente que era lo que Logan quería. Se irguió para dirigirse al chico pálido y tirar de él para ir a su cama. Kendall lo acostó en su cama, giró alrededor de ella para llegar al otro extremo y poder meterse al lado de su novio.

Una vez se metió a la cama, envolvió sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de la cintura de Logan, quien se giró y puso su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Kendall lo abrazó un poco más haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para él y que siempre lo protegería de cualquier persona que le quisiera hacer daño. Miró hacia abajo para ver al moreno medio dormido en sus brazos. Besó su cabeza y le susurró un 'Te amo' y recibió uno a cambio del genio. Después, el rubio se durmió con la persona que más amaba en sus brazos, sabiendo que esta relación que tenían duraría para el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell es un joven de 18 años que vive el sueño de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Tenía fama, fortuna, fans y la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Logan amaba hacer su tarea porque gracias a ella, después de todo, había encontrado el verdadero amor junto con su maravilloso Kendall Donald Knight.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya agradado la historia.**

**También les digo que en vacaciones trabajaré en una historia que llamaré **_'I Never Expected That From You'_** en donde habrá M-Preg, H/C y Drama. Pero sólo la subiré cuando la tenga completa, para que luego no haya intermediarios de semanas de plazo, porque si la tengo completa podré actualizarla cada pocos días y les llamará más la atención.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me retiro.**

_I Love KL_


End file.
